


Somebody To Love

by goldblumers



Category: Broadway - Fandom, School of Rock
Genre: Alex Brightman, Broadway, Dewey Finn - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, School Of Rock - Freeform, School Of Rock Broadway, Sierra Boggess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldblumers/pseuds/goldblumers
Summary: Can anybody find me somebody to love?Dewey Finn x Original Female Character FanfictionSince there seems to be a lack of those.





	1. I Work Hard, Everyday Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I will say, this part is slow, and not my best, and I know we all want some Dewey, but we gotta meet the wonderful main character first!
> 
> WARNING:Will contain mature sexual content, and some intense drinking and singing from all characters. 
> 
> My first fanfic posted on here and I’m very proud of my work so far, leave me comments on your thoughts!!

“Baby, please! Please don’t do this! I love you”

I roll my eyes and cross my arms at the big blue puppy dog eyes staring back at me. I walk over to my car and he follows me, to my dismay. I turn and push him in the chest with my finger.

“Theo, even if you didn’t sleep with your groupies at the worst times, our relationship still wouldn’t work, we deserve better than each other and we know it” I put my hand on his cheek and give him a small smile, sadness and anger filling my bones as he takes a step back, letting me get into my car.

He gives me a wave and I drive off, groaning as I turn up the radio. Two and a half years I wasted on that guy. Wasted my life on a love that wasn’t even there.

I can’t believe I, Jane Hayne, wasted time on a guy like that, a guy who sleeps with his guitar. You think by the time you turn 31, you learn better than to date guys in bands. I met Theo in a god damn dive bar, and after a quickie in the bathroom, we had a two year relationship that turned from wonderful to shit very slowly.

Hell, Theo loves his band, No Vacancy, more than he could have ever loved me. I pull over and hit the steering wheel, placing my head against it. I walked in on him, two groupies pressed against him, giving his neck attention on either side. The image races through my head, like I could ever forget it at this point. I start up the car again and drive to my apartment, a sinking feeling in my veins as I ran a hand through my ponytail gently.

Why would I ever date a guy in a band? A guy in a band with an earring? My god, I’m a fucking idiot. I rack my brain as I pull into the parking lot and groan, grabbing my bag from the passengers seat and slamming the door roughly. I get my key out and begin the journey up the three flights of stairs. I place the key in the door, out of breath as I hear the door behind me open.

I clench my eyes shut as Patty Di Marco’s voice fills my ears. 

“I heard you stomping up the stairs, what happened Jane?” I turn the key and push my door open and face her. “I got cheated on, Patty, I promise I’ll tell you tomorrow, but right now I wanna drink fireball and listen to Queen” she nods and gives me a smile "Actually, would you mind if I joined you?” She says quickly and I raise my eyebrows. “I don’t wanna be a bother I just-“ “It’s fine!” I raise my hand and wave her in, she pulls on her tank top strap and shuts her door quietly, following me.

I close the door and furrow my eyebrows as I walk to my bed, closing the curtain covering it. “I just can’t believe that he’d have sex with two girls when he knew I’d be coming over!” I groan out and I hear a gasp as I pull on a Black Sabbath shirt and yoga pants. “Two girls! That’s ridiculous!” The tiny blonde by my fridge snaps out as she opens it. I walk over to the stereo after I pull my curtain back and turn it on. Pressing play and letting the sweet sound of Killer Queen fill my ears.

“She keeps Moet et Chandon

In her pretty cabinet

'Let them eat cake' she says

Just like Marie Antoinette”

I run a hand through my now down hair as Patty pours herself a glass. Patty and I have been friends ever since her and her boyfriend Ned had moved to the nicer apartments in the city. I haven’t talked to her in at least a week which makes me glad she’s here now. “You working tomorrow, Patty?” I see her shake her head “Took the day off the wedding plan, actually” I sit up and my body noticeably freezes at this. She gives me a coy smile and my mouth nearly drops to the floor as I laugh “Patty! You’re getting married, and I didn’t know!”

She puts the bottle down and swallows the shot whole. “Who needs shots? We celebrate straight from the bottle!” I laugh and throw my head back wrapping my arms around her shoulders. “How long has this been going on?” I ask, a grin on my face, before taking a big gulp from the bottle of alcohol. “You have Chardonnay? It goes down easier” I nod and point to the cabinet near her feet “He proposed last week, the wedding is gonna be in September.” She grabs a wine glass and pours some for herself like a civilized person, as I take another sip from the bottle.

“That’s so great! Marriage!” I raise the bottle and turn my back to her. “I’m happy for you, really, don’t think for one second that I’m not, but now I don’t have a date” I hear her walk over to the stereo as I plop down on the couch with a satisfying ‘woosh’. She comes down next to me “Maybe bring a gigolo?” I giggle as she says this and place the bottle on the table in front of us. “Maaaybe” I say jokingly and she wraps an arm around me “Listen Janie, the weddings in six months, I’m sure we can figure something out in the mean time.”

I nod and lay back on the couch as she hums quietly, leaning back as well. I give a little smile and sigh. “How are we gonna find me love, then?” I say quietly and reach for the bottle, taking a sip and shutting my eyes slowly. “Love doesn’t suck when it’s the right person, honey” I hum in response as ‘Seven Seas Of Rhye’ starts to play.


	2. I Try And I Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character rises in Jane’s life, causing her to feel like a teenage girl with butterflies in her stomach. But will she give it a shot after her bruising breakup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will point out, that getting to know Jane will happen slowly, the character continues to develop but she is mostly self confident and fun and positive and she has a mean exterior when she wants to. Having said that, onto the chapter!

Despite getting home at nine at night, and having a mini-celebration with Patty, I woke up completely awake. I fell asleep on the couch at ten, waking up with a sticky note in my forehead twenty minutes later, saying that Patty went home to rest. I stare at the ceiling, my big purple sheets pulled up to my chin. I let the silence fill my head and close my eyes again, too comfortable to sit up. Considering it was eleven in the morning at the moment, I didn’t have to get up for another hour. 

I get paid to pick up my sisters daughter and watch her almost every day of the week. Yes, she’s my sister, but she insisted to pay me like a normal babysitter. I roll onto my side, hand under pillow. I pick up my phone and glance at the time on my phone and sigh, unlocking it. Eleven forty-five is the time right now. I slowly sit up and groan, reaching for the medicine Patty blessed me with. After an hour and a half of struggling to ready myself, I was out the door and down the stairs.

I get in my car, hair still cold from the shower I took. Despite it being March, the air rolls through my jacket like a knife through butter as I shut the door. I put the key in the ignition, my star covered sneakers squeaking against the petal as I drive out. My sister texted me five minutes after I woke up with a ‘Zach is gonna be in band practice today, so just go in and ask for him.’ I didn’t know Zack was a band geek, that’s good for him, at least he’s found something that makes his little heart happy.

When I arrive at the school, I follow my sisters instructions and end up getting sent to the band room. I groan inwardly because all I wanted to do was go home and mourn my dead relationship. I knock and open the door, instantly seeing Zack slamming drumsticks down. I furrow my eyebrows and look at the font ‘School Of Rock’ and squeeze my eyes shut from dryness. Zack Mooneyham, a drummer, in an actual band. They finish the song and I try to make myself as small as possible so I don’t interrupt their notes.

I look up when I hear the kids go off into their own conversations and I hear my name called. “Hey, Aunt Jane” I feel two small arms wrap around me and chuckle, looking down at my nephew. I look up again and meet a pair of brown eyes that make me wanna melt into a puddle. I look at the man their attached to and give a nervous smile as he looks back at me. We make eye contact and I quickly break it, ruffling Zack’s hair. 

“Hey Z, I didn’t know you could rock out like that!” I laugh, ignoring the brown eyes burning into my head. “It takes natural talent to get this good” he says, looking at the man walking over. I look up too and my cheeks immediately flush to a light pink. He tries to come off confident, but he doesn’t get the chance “Hey girl, how are-“ “Aunt Jane, this is our teacher! Mr.Finn, well more like a lead singer but he helps out” Zack jumps in front of me, causing me to smile and look at him, his eyebrows furrowed as he was cut off mid sentence. 

“A-aunt? Seriously, dude?” He says, holding his arms out in confusing. I giggle and squeeze my bag strap nervously. His head snaps to me “Sorry, not used to seeing angels straight from the big guy” he points up and I cross my arms. “So, you play songs with these guys?” I gesture to Zack and he nods “They all have a lot more talent than they think”

“Zack knows he has talent, he has an inflated head” he slaps my shoulder “I do not!” He whines and I laugh. “You ready to go, Z?” He nods at me and I put my hand on his shoulder. “Woah woah wait! Mr.Finn interjects and I raise my eyebrows nervously. “I need to talk to him for a minute, is that cool?” He looks at me, and I nod out of sheer confusion. I lean on the wall next to the door and kids go out and some wave to me. 

Mr.Finn looks animated when he talks to Zack and I let out a short giggle in response to his hands moving too much. Somewhere in the mix I hear “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you have a hot aunt” and “She’s not hot to me, she’s my aunt, but she’s too good for you” I let out a smile and cover my mouth with my hand. I take a few steps to the center of the room “If you could stop talking about me so we can go home..?” I ask as loud as I can and my voice is nearly missed by Zack.

But Mr.Finn looks at me instantly, like he had the hearing of a bat. “We uh... we weren’t t-talking about y-you uh..” he trails off, lost for words, and I step forward again, placing my hand on his shoulder, trying my hardest to be confident for a second. “I think it’s sweet that you think I’m attractive.” Pink instantly raises to his cheeks and he glances down at my hand on his shoulder. “You do? Well would it be cool if I told you I was asking your nephew if I could take you out?”

“It’d be cool if you just asked me to begin with, I might’ve said yes” I take a beat to notice he’s a few inches taller than me and that his scruff is wildly attractive. “Don’t give him false hope, Aunt Jane” I hear from my left and I hold back a smile. “Shut it, Mooneyham” he says, not breaking eye contact with me. I grab my keys blindly and hold them out to Zack. “I need to speak with Mr.Finn, about how you’re doing in class” I glance at Zack and smile, he gives me a weak smile back and takes the keys, slowly backing away and out the door. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you..”

I hear the door shut and spring into action. “Listen, Finn, lets make something clear” his eyes follow me as I pace shortly. “I will go on one date with you, mostly because I think you’re cute” I say quietly and stare at my boots. He’s staring at me like he’s been shot when I look back up, his cheeks on fire, “T-thanks, what time then?” He clears his throat.

I look over at the clock and see it’s five thirty. “I guess seven would work, roadhouse?” He nods and runs a hand gently through his hair “I know where it is yeah” I give him a little smile “Good, cool, cool...” I trail off nervously. He raises his eyebrows “You okay?” I nod gently “I just haven’t been on a date in two years, I will brush up on my game” I point at him and smile gently.

“I-I guess I’ll see you at seven” I step back towards the door, he smiles back at me and yells before I leave the room “I’m gonna make this date awesome, yknow!” I chuckle and give him a wave, hurrying to the car. I shut the door and put my seat belt on, glancing at Zack in the front seat who is looking at me strangely. 

I put the keys in the ignition and sigh “He’s a cutie, sue me” he crosses his arms and chuckles “He’s a cool dude, I just cannot imagine my aunt dating my teacher, bringing him his lunch ugh-“ he makes a gagging sound and I scoff, turning the key all the way “It’s one date Zack, it might not even go great” I joke pushing his shoulder.


	3. Can Barely Stand On My Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane decides to go on a date with the cute teacher. Will it go south?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dewey + Jane date time!!

I sigh nervously as I walk into the roadhouse. The last hour had been a total nightmare for me. I adjust my hoodie and wonder if the Led Zepplin shirt hugging my torso is enough for a date. I didn’t try too hard with my outfit, I used to show to mug when I first started dating, I decided to stay simple and just change my shirt. I run a hand through my hair, which is probably the best part of the outfit besides my black boots. 

 

“Boo” I nearly jump at the familiar voice appearing to my left. I turn my head and smile slightly “You scared me!” I laugh, hitting him in the chest. He smiles back at me and he has a glint in his eye which tells me he’s excited too. “I didn’t think I’d scare you that much” he chuckles at my smile and sticks his thumb out. “Do you wanna sit over there?” He points to a booth in a corner and I glare at him “Trying to get me alone, huh?” I joke and he shakes his head, smiling nervously “It just seems like a more comfortable s-spot yknow?” I nod and walk towards the booth “I’m joking with you, Finn” he follows closely behind, sliding in the side across from me.

 

“It’s Dewey, actually, Jane? We only talked one other time, but you knew that obviously” he rambles a little bit and I smile. A waitress comes over and Dewey simply asks for a pitcher before I can say anything “That’s okay, right?” He asks pointedly and I nod gently “It’s alright, I never know what to get anyway, I only drink at home” I lean forward and he stares at me for a long moment. I put my arms on the table, one over the other, and make wide eyes at him. “Why are you staring at me?” “You’re just really beautiful, is all” I raise my eyebrows at him. “This is a great date already.”

 

After two hours, and a whole pitcher of beer nearly finished, I let out my hundredth laugh of the night and I roll up my hoodie sleeves. “Okay okay, Zeppelin 1975, Physical Graffiti, go” I say, resting my chin on my hands and staring at him. “Oh, it’s gotta be Night Flight for me, for sure, yknow the please Mr. Brakeman, won't you ring your bell” he sings loudly and I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle “Shh, you’re being too loud” he furrows his eyebrows at me “Am I? That’s weird, I don’t think I’m being loud enough” he opens his mouth again to sing “Tell the people-“ I lean across the table and clamp my hand over his mouth, his words now muffled. I feel his mouth curl into a smile before I pull my hand away and I give him a warning glare. He raises his hands in surrender and leans back in the booth, picking up his glass and tapping to the beat with his other hand on the table.

 

He puts it back down and leans forward quickly, I now recognized this as a nervous tick of his, moving around a lot. “You’re just..” he starts and then trails off while giving me a weird look. I raise my eyebrows in question and he stands up, moving himself to my side of the booth. He awkwardly moves closer to me and leans on one arm on the table. “You’re awesome” I squeeze my eyes shut and laugh a little bit “No no, hey, I mean that” I look back over at him and he has a serious look on his face. “I think you’re awesome too, Dewey” I say, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Pat on the shoulder, wow, that’s all I get?!” He asks, clearly amused at the action. 

 

I turn my body fully towards him “You wanna come over to my place? Watch that weird movie I told you about, Donnie Darko?” He reaches into his pocket and pulls his wallet out, slamming a twenty down on the table and getting out of the booth. I follow suit and he grabs his jacket, shrugging it over his shoulders. “Did you drive?” I ask all of a sudden and he shakes his head “I just walked from the school, I was there anyways, would you mind driving me back later though?” I put my hands in my pockets and chuckle “When’s later?” He tries to stutter out a sentence as we reach my car and I just laugh “It’s okay, I’ll let you figure that out.”

 

After ten minutes of him looking through my cds and giving me compliments, we reach my apartment and I lead him up the dreadful flights of stairs. Once we reach the top he groans “Why the hell do these apartment buildings have so many stairs? It’s so exhausting” I nod gently as I put my key in my door and get it open quicker than I ever have, dragging him inside by the hand. He closes the door behind him and as I go to let go of his hand he pulls me back towards him. My chin collides with his chest gently and I smile nervously. He puts his hand on the side of my face slowly, moving a piece of hair that was blocking my right eye. We stare at each other for a long second, a tension filling up the space to the brim. 

 

I clear my throat and drop my eyes. “Should I make popcorn? Y-yeah I’m gonna go d-do that” I say nervously, breaking from his now loose grasp to get a bag of popcorn out of one of my cabinets. I can feel his eyes on me as I turn on the microwave and move over to my tv. I grab the remote and turn Netflix on. “So yeah,” I say nervously and look at him, waving him over to me. “You can take off your jacket, look for it on here, or if you find something better that’s cool..” I trail of and scurry over to my bed, giving him a smile before closing the curtain. I take off my jacket and my shoes, running my hand over my face as I hear the microwave go off.

 

‘Just kiss him, idiot!’ My brain yells at my and I glare at my bedsheets. Good thing I cleaned up my bed before this. I slide the curtain open again and nearly hop over to the microwave. I ask him if he wants anything to drink over my shoulder, a small voice saying root beer filling my ears. I smile and grab one out of the fridge, a lucky choice on his part. I get everything together and go back over to the couch, plopping down next to him. I feel his eyes on me before I look at him again. “You figure something out?” I ask with a smile and he smiles back at me, something he’s been doing a lot. He nods and keeps eye contact with me for a second before pointing at the tv which has Donnie Darko ready to play. I smile and look back at him “Let’s do this.”


End file.
